Do you really care?
by Hermione Snape Malfoy
Summary: After Edward leaves in New moon he does not return. Bella is alone and pregnant. Will Edward ever come to know that he is father not to one but three children ?  Will Edward ever come that Bella is a vampire now? Read and find out !


Author's note: Hey everyone, this is my first twilight story so please read and review. If there is any spelling or grammatical mistake feel free to point it out.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback-<em>

_Bella I do not love you anymore. Edward said._

_But-_

_No, Bella I have to leave bye Bella take care. He said_

_He left me there alone in the forest when he promised he would never leave me. I was there alone in the forest lying down for minutes hours days I really do not know in fact I really do not care._

_Its has been two days since Edward left. I was at my house Charlie had gone out for something. I thought about Edward i thought about the night we had spent together and still he left me. I remember him telling me that he would never stop loving me. But still he did. I told him he was my reason for living but now that he is gone I guess I do not have to live anymore . I went down to kitchen found a knife and went to cut my wrist. Soon I was surrounded with blood, and I lost conscious._

_When I woke i guess I was at hospital. Charlie was sitting next to me looking at me with hatred, anger, disappointment. Well I think I deserved that look._

_Bella how could you? Charlie asked_

_Dad- I did not know what to tell him tell him that I am sorry no I could not say that to him._

_I thought Bella how could you be so irresponsible first you get pregnant and then you try to kill yourself. Charlie said._

_Whoa me and pregnant that is impossible dad. I said._

_What do you mean it is not possible in your report it says you are pregnant and your stomach clearly proves it . Charlie yelled at me ._

_It was the first time I looked at my stomach it clearly had a little bump but this cannot be possible vampires cannot have children right . Edward told me that. But I guess he was wrong. Omg i was pregnant , pregnant with Edwards child._

_If Edward would have known he would have been so happy. But right there I realized something Edward would never child would never have a father._

_Bella BELLA. Charlie was yelling. Bella I know this is hard for you but I want you to leave my house I – Look I do not know what to say but leave my house before I reach home. Take all your things out. He said and left._

_Like everyone in my life first my mom then Edward and then my dad. Everyone in my life left me. But now I have my child with me and I will make sure not to leave my child ever alone. I traveled from place to place for months I guess finally I found a family in Chicago. They were vampires too and they soon accepted me. I told them my story but I did not mention any names. They were deciding whether to take the risk but soon agreed to keep me. I was kind of used to this behavior from people looking at me as a threat or an unwanted danger. Soon eight months passed and I became close to my family. Well now I can call them that. On 23rd June I gave birth to Edward and my children. Yes I said children. I was carrying triplets though I thought I was carrying twins but I guess I was gifted with one more._

_MY first child was a boy. Daniel Masen Cullen. He looked exactly like Edward. Green eyes, bronze hair and same sparkling eyes ._

_Seven minutes later came my second child .Carlisle Masen Cullen. He looked like me and Edward both. He had brown eyes but bronze hair._

_Ten minutes later came my last child. My daughter. Renesmee Masen Cullen. She looked exactly like Edward too. that is so not fair none of the child looks exactly like me._

_My children was half human half vampires. I guess by time I had given birth to three jewels of my life I had lost too much blood so I thought I was going to die but one of the family member asked me if I wanted to live he could turn me into a vampire I said yes I cannot think of leaving my children alone._

_And on 23rd June I was dead and was born again. I left Chicago. And moved to Alaska with my children. Living with three children was very hard and tough too but when I used to look at them I used to forget everything. Their smile was the only thing that mattered to me. All my children were beautiful. Whenever I used to take them out people wished their baby would also looked like mine._

_Dan always felt proud and used to grin like an idiot whenever people called him handsome._

_Carlisle used to hide behind me. He was totally mammas boy._

_Nesse always used to blush whenever people complimented her._

_I always used to think how my life would have been different if Edward was with me. Edward I should hate him I should curse him but still there is some part in my body that stills loves him and misses him._


End file.
